Draco's Detour
by emmareth
Summary: Written for a HarryPotterFanFiction Challenge. Harry centric. Written before the release of HBP. OneShot


Draco's Detour

Chapter Six

"Harry," Hermione wailed, from behind Harry's shoulder. "We really shouldn't be doing this!"  
"Oh, do give it a rest Hermione," Ron snapped back at her, sounding exasperated. "Harry deserves a break!"

Harry's pace slowed as he rounded the corner beside Gringotts Bank. They were safe now, hidden from view - and as he threw himself flat against the wall, Harry felt exhilarated. He had done it - he had escaped! He knew they shouldn't have runaway, and that it was unfair of him to pull his best friends into this, but he was sick and tired of being under guard all summer - it was almost as bad as being back at the Dursleys! He knew what he was doing was stupid and would probably get him into all kinds of trouble, but at that moment - he just didn't care. He'd had enough!

---

At first, he'd just been grateful to leave the Dursleys after only just three weeks, but as the summer had gone on it had gotten confining. Although, he had been glad to be with his friends and the Weasleys (his almost foster family), being back in 12 Grimmauld Place had depressed him. Grimmauld Place without Sirius was just - well, it was just, too depressing! Oh well, Harry had thought to himself. _At least it hadn't gone to the Malfoys, which would have been even more depressing; at least Sirius had left a will..._ However, thinking of Sirius was still pretty unbearable, so Harry had stopped thinking along that line of thought. Not that had helped too much, for every nook and cranny of No 12 Grimmauld Place had reminded him of Sirius!

And then, there had the matter of the _looks!_ The awful pitying looks that his friends had kept casting him all summer long - and if it was not the looks, it had been the questions. _'How are you feeling Harry?' 'Would you like more sausages, Harry dear,' 'Is everything alright mate?' _And if not the questions, it had been the whispers and the breaking off of conversations whenever he had walked into a room: _Dumbledore says we should just leave him be, he says that Harry has many things on his mind, that he has a lot of thinking to do...shush, here he comes now..._ Harry had known his friends were only trying to be sensitive of him - and well meaning. However, Harry's glum mind had tended to ignore the fact! It was not that he didn't appreciate their efforts or their friendships - it was just that Harry had enough on his plate, too much thinking (or trying to avoid thinking) of Sirius and The Lost Prophecy had just completely drained him.

The early departure from the Dursleys had been great at first, and a very, welcome break! Visiting Spinners End had been fun, and the surprise birthday party, which had been held for him there, had gone along way to relieve his despondent spirits. Everyone had deemed the party a great success and Harry had been overwhelmed by feelings of love and gratitude towards everyone. He had also enjoyed his time roaming around Spinners End, a perfect, little wizarding street, where he had found out his parents had loved to visit. After all, any new information about his parents was always welcome by Harry. And, one night, Harry had been pulled aside by Lupin, who talked to him for hours about Lily and James. Harry had thought that Remus had been a little tipsy, but he wasn't complaining - he had loved hearing the warm tales of his mother and father at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, all good things eventually must come to an end - and Harry had soon found himself back at the gloomy headquarters of No 12 Grimmauld Place.

As the days had trickled past slowly, Harry had become more and more disconsolate. The depressing surroundings, bereft of Sirius, were just too dismal for words. So, for the rest of the summer, he had mooched around the house gloomily, avoiding thinking about Sirius, avoiding the implications of the Lost Prophecy and avoiding Hermione. Really and truly, she was just too clever!

After recovering from the injuries that she had obtained at The Ministry of Magic (she had been taking restorative potions all summer), Hermione had gotten a curious look in her eyes, which had never left. Harry knew that she knew he was hiding something - but, thankfully, she had the sense not to nag at him. Instead, her thoughtful eyes had followed him everywhere - and Harry had started avoiding her. It wasn't that he wanted to hide things from his best friends; it was just that the awful implications of everything hadn't actually sunk into him yet. - How could he tell his friends the news, when he couldn't even get his own head around it! He would tell them eventually of course - but until he felt more _comfortable_ with it himself, he had decided he would remain silent.

And silent he more or less had remained - until earlier that morning. Mrs Weasley had just finished stacking his plate high with sausages and eggs (her favourite way of looking after Harry was too feed him well - after all the boy had been through so much and looked awfully thin...) and Arthur Weasley was telling Bill (who'd been home all summer) about a meeting called by Amelia Bones. Apparently, the New Minister of Magic was trying to deal with a certain Rita Skeeter and her allegations that a Hogwarts student had turned her into a beetle the previous year. Arthur of course, had dismissed this as nonsense, but Harry could not help lifting his eyes to a rather pale faced Hermione. He offered her a weak smile as she seemed to choke on her food and he had decided that now was the right time to ask. "I would like to go to Diagon Alley," he had said rather too loudly - for at that very moment the table had suddenly gone silent. Harry had gulped - as all eyes turned to him, showing concern, surprise and disapproval. Then Harry had quickly taken advantage of their surprise and had pressed on. "Well, I haven't been anywhere in ages - and I really need to get my books and things - and I'm sure Voldemort wont turn up - and, well, I would just really like to go..." and the table instantly erupted!

"Harry, you know that's just impossible! "  
"Honestly Harry, we'd love to allow you to go, but it's just not possible1 I'm sure you understand why..."  
"Why not let him go, he's been stuck in here all summer..." Harry had to conceal a grin at Ron's input. Ron always stuck up for him.  
"Really Ron, you know this is being done for Harry's own good! - Don't be so irresponsible!"  
"C'mon Hermione, I mean why not - I'm sure dad could get permission - I mean someone could come with us - just in case..."  
"Ronald Weasley, you're father will not get involved in this tomfoolery..."  
"Actually mum, would it be so bad - I mean if someone went with him. I'm sure Tonks wouldn't mind going along - and I wouldn't mind a trip myself..."  
"Bill Weasley, I thought you had more sense! All this dangerous talk, I'm sure Albus would never allow it! Now, this conversation ends right now!"  
"But, mum!" "NO!"  
"Actually Molly, maybe we should talk about this - Poor Harry has had a rather dismal summer..."  
"Arthur! How could you?"  
"Now, let's sit down and talk this over..." and with that, Harry and the others had found themselves quickly shooed out of the room - while the grown-ups sat and talked over the matter, rather loudly!

Harry had sat at the top of the stairs, squidged up against Ron. He had strained his ears to overhear the conversation below, but could hardly hear a thing due to the argument going on beside him.

"Honestly Ron that was so irresponsible, you know everybody is doing they're best to protect him - I can't believe you sometimes..."  
"Oh, stow it Hermione," Ron had answered her irritably, "Harry deserves a break, I bet nothing would really happen anyway..."  
"But, what if it did Ron," Hermione had asked, clearly exasperated. "How would you feel then...?"  
"Oh, stop being over dramatic Hermione," Ron had snapped back irritably, but Harry had noticed that he looked extremely uncomfortable. Ron had then shot an irritated glare in Hermione's direction before falling into silence. The silence had been interrupted by footsteps heading towards them - Harry turned his head and saw that it was Ginny. Still dressed in her nightclothes, her dressing gown wrapped round her, she had hurried towards them.

"What's happened," she'd asked her voice full of curiosity. "Why are you all sitting up here?"  
Harry had blinked at her rather owlishly and responded. "They're deciding whether or not I can go to Diagon Alley."  
Ginny's eyes had widened and after casting a quick glance at Hermione, who had frowned a warning look at her, she had answered, "But is that wise Harry?

" Ron had snorted at his little sister and Harry had opened his mouth to reply, when the kitchen door down below had been flung open - and out of it, had walked Bill Weasley with a big, friendly smile on his face. He'd given Harry a big thumbs up and Harry had known that he was going to Diagon Alley. Harry had given Bill a big grin back and turning to Ron, who also sported a big grin on his face, he'd grinned widely at him as well.  
"C'mon Harry," Ron had urged, "let's go down and find out what's happening..."  
"Right," Harry had answered and, ignoring Hermione's tuts from behind him, he'd hurried back down to the kitchen with Ron close on his heels.

It had been decided that Harry, Ron and Hermione were to go to Diagon Alley accompanied by Tonks and Bill. Ginny had fought a loosing battle with her mother, about why she wasn't allowed to go too, and after much shouting and sulking, she had settled down and watched sadly as, one by one, they had flooed themselves away.

---

And, now, here they were, huddled round the corner of Gringotts Bank. He'd escaped his guard, at last he felt free... Hermione's harsh whisper interrupted him.

"Harry," she whispered sharply, "Harry look!"

Harry turned his head quickly. There, scuttling furtively towards Knockturn Alley, was the green cloaked figure of Draco Malfoy. A slow smirk spread over Harry's face. He now knew what he was going to do with his five minutes of new found freedom, he, no - scrap that, they, were going to follow Draco Malfoy. Harry turned to his friends and grinned.


End file.
